1. Field of the Invention
The invention here described concerns a picture frame, comprising a polygonal frame which holds a rigid plane for supporting the image to be displayed and a transparent plane for protecting the image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time different types of frames for displaying images can be found on the market, which can be more or less divided into two groups.
The first group consists of the so-called frameless clip frames, where the image is placed between two planes having the same perimetral dimensions, one being a rigid plane for supporting the image, the other being transparent for protecting the image, attached to one another by means of special blocking elements. The whole assembly is then hung onto one or more nails fixed into a wall, thus the support plane acts as the load-bearing element for the whole assembly.
The second group, however, comprises the so-called traditional frames, in other words those which have a frame which has, on the side not on display, a ledge against which are lodged the rigid plane, the image and the transparent plane.
Coupling elements are then applied to the framework by which the frame can be hung on a wall with nails, so it is the framework itself which supports the whole assembly.
When, however, images or photographs of large dimensions have to be displayed, the transparent plane, which is almost indispensable and usually made of glass, together with the support indispensable and usually made of glass, together with the support is somewhat heavy and distorts the framework, which can result in breakages in addition to creating a rather unattractive appearance.